


Charlie's naughty baby sitter

by Wetcakes



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Babysitter AU, Cum Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Divorce, F/M, Humiliation, Masturbation, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Star Wars - Freeform, Vibrator, Voyeurism, blowjob, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetcakes/pseuds/Wetcakes
Summary: You're baby sitting for Nicole Barber when her extremely hot ex-husband Charlie catches you in his ex-wives room with his ex-wives sex toy. Feral smut ensues with Henry fast asleep in the room next door.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	Charlie's naughty baby sitter

Charlie and Nicole both having such busy work schedules, hired you sometimes to babysit Henry. It was Nicole’s week to have him but she had an important event tonight. Babysitting Henry at her house wasn’t too bad. He would usually tire himself out playing and then fall right asleep. What you were really looking forward to was catching the occasional glimpse of his hot dad. But no luck tonight as Nicole pulls out of her driveway.

Henry is being brattier than usual, bouncing off the walls and pulling on your arms to come play hide and seek with him. “Okay, one last time Mister and then you’re going to bed okay!”.

“Fine, but I get to hide this time” Henry pouts.

“Go. I’m counting to 20!”

You hear Henry’s footsteps climb up the stairs as you look away to count. “18, 19 … 20! Ready or not here I come!”. You head up the stairs and into his room sure he must be somewhere in there. No? Maybe Nicole’s room.

Her room is neatly kept and tastefully decorated. Henry’s not under the bed, neither is he behind the curtains. “Where are you..” You notice Nicole’s bedside table drawer slightly open. Maybe you should just nudge it shut.

As you reach towards it, your hand freezes. There’s a small white box with an image of a pink vibrator on it. You’re suddenly very aware that you’re standing alone in Nicole’s bedroom looking at her private nightstand.

You shut the drawer and quickly slip out. “Henry, I swear if you don’t come out right now…”.

“Boo!” He jumps out from behind a closet door. You’ve had enough surprises for the night.

“Time to brush your teeth and get to bed”. “Fine!”

It’s two hours later and he’s finally sound asleep in his room. You’re on the living room couch. And all you want to do is relax, but you can’t take your mind off of what’s in the upstairs nightstand. Wonder how late Nicole would stay out? It’s a party in LA, you’re pretty sure she said she wouldn’t be back till 11. You check the clock, its only 9.30.

You just want to check out what kinda toy it is. Intrigued at what tight ass stuck up Nicole would be into. You make sure Henry is still asleep and find yourself in Nicole’s room once again. Your curiosity getting the better of you. 

The box is just staring at you now from inside the drawer begging to be opened. Your eyes widen as you take out the pink toy. Its so beautiful. Like a sleek pink bullet. Suddenly all you can think of is getting off with this inbetween your legs. You needed to feel good after a long day.

Your hand snakes down your body. Undoing the button of your jeans.

The door swings open – “Henry?” 

You shove the bullet back into the open drawer as a deep voice comes through the door.

“Oh it’s you, I was looking for Henry”

Your heart leaps into your mouth. It’s Henry’s dad. And fuck does he look hot.

“Oh uh Charlie right uh hi yeah he’s asleep. I’m sorry I didn’t know you’d be home soon”.

Charlie scans you up and down. He’s standing there almost as wide as the door frame with his shirt sleeves rolled up, and you feel the blush on your face redden.

“Did she really call the babysitter tonight? Fucking Nicole, she knew its my day tomorrow and I was to pick him up tonight”.

He looks tired and runs a finger through his hair. Those meaty fingers that look like they could crush your whole hand in between two of his.

“Oh um I’m sorry, do you want me to leave?”

Charlie steps further into the room. Why does he have to be so tall. He looks over you with a raised eyebrow.

“What are you doing in her room?” 

“I er… I was looking for Henry’s toy….that he dropped in here earlier” you nervously say. Glancing quickly at the bed and nightstand.

You realise how flustered you might look, your neck and cheeks a bright pink with your jeans just slightly uneven on your hips.

“Oh, maybe I can help you”

He steps around the bed in three enormous strides and suddenly he’s next to you.

“Oh, no that’s okay I think it might be downstairs” You move to block the open nightside, but too late.

Charlie’s eyes widen.

Fuck

“Is this the toy you were looking for?”

“Charlie I er…”

“Is this what you do when you’re alone here? You sneak into my ex wife’s bedroom and masturbate with her sex toys?”  
He’s standing over you now. His smell intoxicating. You feel slick start to pool in your underwear.

“Such a filthy girl, what were you thinking of before I came in?”

A whine escapes your throat. He brings a finger to the exposed skin on your hip. 

“You..I was thinking of you daddy…”

His hand stills on your hip and grips.

He brings his lips to your ear. “Strip”. This single word shoots straight to your core.

Your trembling hands start to work on undressing as Charlie’s jaw tightens.

Soon you’re nervously standing there in nothing but your underwear. 

His strong fingers reach over and brush your nipple. You keen into his touch.

“Take all this off slut”

You feel like you might pass out with how much blood is rushing to your core as you’re forced to reveal yourself to him.

“Get on all fours on the bed”

Your eyes widen up at him, but your body obeys his command. Ass sticking up as he pushes your head into Nicole’s pillows.

“You’re such a dirty little thing aren’t you? Daddy knows just what to do with you.”

You feel him behind you. 

“Dirty sluts need to be taught a lesson.”

You mewl like a kitten as you feel his thick fingers slide up your inner thigh. SMACK. His big hand slaps you around your ass. 

“Fuck!” you cry out in pleasure.

Charlie grabs your hair and pulls your head back. “Shhh slut we don’t want Henry hearing what his daddy is doing to the whore baby sitter in mommy’s bedroom do we?”

You whimper as Charlie massages your ass. Suddenly his fingers are at your lips. 

“Suck”

Two of his thick fingers barely fit. As you gag on them. Pussy clenching.

“That’s such a filthy mouth. You know what naught little girls get? They get spanked” SMACK

“Thank your daddy for your punishment slut”

SMACK. “Ungf, thank you daddy” His fingers are drenched in your spit.

SMACK. “That’s right, you’re nothing but a filthy little whore for me aren’t you”

SMACK. “Yes daddy, thank you”

SMACK. His fingers brush your dripping cunt. “Look at this fucking mess. You’re begging to be fucked aren’t you?” SMACK. “You want this big cock baby?” SMACK. “Beg for it”

SMACK. “Yes! Please give it to me daddy, I need your big cock now!"

SMACK. “Such a dirty fucking mouth.”

Charlie unzips his pants. Flips you over so that your back is pressed into the bed. You’re sure you must be leaking all over Nicole’s sheets.

Charlie’s hair is a mess. He devours you with his eyes as he takes his enormous cock out. Fuck, it’s so big. Your mouth salivates. 

You’re very aware that he’s still fully clothed and you’re laying there stark naked with your ass still stinging red from his spanking.

The head of his cock is leaking pre cum. And you have never wanted to taste anything more in your life. You’re starved for his cock. 

“Beg for my cock slut”

“Please sir…”

He takes your head in his hand, the other guiding his thick member towards you.

“Take that cock in that pretty little mouth” He slips it past your lips. You try your best to take it. “There’s a good girl for daddy” You moan around his dick and he swears. “Fuck, that feels so good”

Soon your gagging on his enormous cock. Balls slapping against your chin. Your eyes rolling back into your head. 

“Yess, such a pretty little sight, daddy’s whore choking on his cock” saliva drips all down your chin and chest. He’s still kneeling over you, railing into your throat.

He pulls out. A string of saliva glistening from your lips.

“You’ve been such a good girl” His fingers find your folds. “Such a good girl for daddy.”

You whimper. “Fuck, I wanna feel this tight pussy around my cock. I’m gonna pound this cunt so good you’re not going to be able to walk straight till next week”

“Please daddy, I’ll be good for you”.

He moves down the bed. Bites at your neck. Making you squirm.

He pushes his shirt sleeves further up his arms. His cock teasing your entrance. And then he’s pushing into you. The red swollen head of his cock stretching you so wide. “Ungf more daddy”

You can’t believe this is happening.

“Is this what you wanted slut? I see the way you look at me when I come over.”

He’s so deep inside you now. “This is what you’ve been begging for all along isn’t it?”

He thrusts hard into you. And your hand reaches up to clamp your mouth shut.

Charlie picks up the pace. Railing into you, grabbing the head board for support. Your fingertips scratching at his arms.

“Your cunt is so tight and wet for me slut”

“Yes, yes I needed your big cock daddy, it feels so good”

Your eyes roll back as his relentless fucking continues. You feel him move on top of you and groan.

Fuck, his fingers are wrapped around Nicole’s pink bullet.

A devilish glint in his eyes. Your jaw drops open as he turns the vibrator on.

“You’ve been thinking about this haven’t you?”

He moves the pulsating toy inbetween your legs.

“You’ve been begging to be fucked by my big cock in my ex wife’s bed while I make you cum on her toy haven’t you?”

Holy shit, you think you might explode then and there. You’ve never felt more dirty in your life.

“Fuck, you’re such a god damn sight.” His fingers are back in your mouth trying to keep you quiet as his cock finds that spot deep inside you.

Your muffled moans are out of control now. You’re not sure which feels better, the speed and intensity of the toy or the way his cock feels filling you so completely.

He knows you're close. And you can feel his thrusts getting harder and more erratic.

Charlie has never seen such a dirty sight before him. Oh how he wishes Nicole would catch him in her bed fucking the young hot baby sitter who’s spread out for him gagging and clenching around her toy.

The thoughts are too much for him. He bites his lip to keep from moaning. You’re mesmerized by how red they are.

You feel yourself reach your peak as Charlie pushes the toy firmer against your clit. “You’re such a good girl for daddy, cum for me baby”. 

You whole body shakes, mouth gasping, toes curling. As you clench around him, Charlie grabs your hips, thrusts hard a few more times, pulls out and furiously jerks over your tits emptying his thick hot cum all over your chest. Your hand goes to stop his still with the toy against you. The sensations overwhelming for your over sensitive body.

He collapses next to you. The two of you both struggling to catch your breath. You have never before felt this dirty but so satisfied. Charlie looks over at you. Gathering some cum in his fingers slathering your lips. Your tongue eagerly laps it up.

“That’s right baby, clean up daddy’s mess. We don’t want Nicole to know what we just did in her bed do we? Or maybe we do…”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter [@driverssaber](https://twitter.com/driverssaber)
> 
> If you enjoyed this, [support me with a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/wetcakes)


End file.
